Mission Possible
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva David has always been good at missions, but getting DiNozzo to his b-day party was her hardest.


**Title: **Mission Possible**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Anonymous033(who also sends her birthday love)  
><strong>Words:<br>Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
>Warnings Spoilers: ** general. **  
>Parings:<strong> Tony/Ziva, McGee/Abby hints  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The hardest mission Ziva ever did was get Tony to his 40th birthday party. Happy birthday Kytivafan!

Mission Possible

Step One: Operation p**reparation **

As a Mossad officer Ziva David had always been praised for her ability to plan operations successfully and with a good eye for detail. This one was no different, though this one was not the assassination of a HAMAS leader, but her partner Anthony DiNozzo's 40thbirthday party. She had taken it upon herself to organize a surprise party for him.

The planning for the simple party had been easy. Abby was baking a cake, and the others were preparing other foods, and confetti. The party would hardly be a wild night like the parties Tony had talked about going to in his college days, but Ziva hoped he would have fun. She was sure he would appreciate the thought, as his birthday happened to fall in the summertime and the team had a habit of being apart most summers. Ziva hoped Tony would appreciate their being there for him.

Step Two: Acquiring Target

But as with every mission there was a difficult part. In this case it was getting Tony to the party.

Ziva stood outside Tony's front door for a moment. She could hear a movie being played inside. She knocked on his door. He did not answer at first. She knocked again and again there was no answer. So she prepared to pick the lock; as she did so the door swung open and she found herself looking up at Tony dressed in his OSU tracksuit. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Happy Birthday," Ziva said.

"Ok," he said quietly.

"Well," Ziva said, "do you have plans?" Tony shook his head and let her into his apartment.

His apartment was a mess. There was a pile of unsorted laundry on one side of the couch and an open DVD case on the coffee table. Next to the coffee table was a bottle of Scotch.

"It's a bit early for a drink," she said.

"Don't worry, I haven't opened it yet," Tony said. Ziva sat down on his couch and began to fold his washing, because she could not just sit and talk. "Why are you here?"

"Because it's your birthday and we should celebrate," she said.

"Why?" Tony replied.

"You only turn forty once," Ziva said.

"This is not how I imagined turning forty," he said as he sat down; the bottle of Scotch was pushed to the other end of the table.

"At least you imagined it," Ziva said. "I never imagined turning thirty and every birthday since has been a blessing."

"Well I imagined turning forty, with a family," Tony said. She scoffed.

"Anthony DiNozzo, junior frat boy and the Casanova of DC, wanted to have a family by the time he was forty," she said in an almost mocking tone.

"Don't laugh," Tony said. "I am not the only one who is fooled by clichés, Miss American Dream."

"Tony, I was not judging your dream. It's just that you do not talk about it," Ziva said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"As opposed to you, who blabs on about it all the time," he said. She dug her fingers into his shoulder; he winced. "Hey, it's my birthday! Can't you control your Ninja skills for a few hours?"

"That is the spirit," she said, slowly teasing her hand from his shoulder. "Put some nice clothes on and let's go out."

Tony slowly got up and headed to his bedroom. Ziva waited until he had closed the door before sending a mass text.

_Target preparing for departure_

Abby was the only one who replied, with:

_Yay! Can't wait xD_

Ziva could feel Abby's energy and vibrancy through the text, which brought a smile to her face as Tony emerged dressed in jeans and a dress shirt.

"What are you smiling at my Ninja?" he asked.

Ziva smirked but did not reply. She looked at Tony's shirt. She noticed an undone button near his belly button and fixed it, without saying a word. "I can see down your top," he said as she slowly got up.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she flattened the skimpy purple top over her flat belly; the top would most certainly fall into the casual Friday category. She had worn a light cardigan over the top of it during the day but had taken it off due to the warm July weather.

"Well it's definitely a good start to birthday celebrations," he said. God, how he loved summer and how each year beautiful women happily displayed legs and cleavage in their tight, short summer dresses and skimpy tops.

He was like a spoilt child during the car journey; he would not stop asking questions. Where were they going? Was he dressed appropriately? Who else was coming? Ziva decided to be evil and leave him in suspense. She answered nothing, making him worse. Eventually, after what felt like the longest car journey ever, they pulled up in front of Ducky's new townhouse.

"Is this one of those secret clubs rich people go to all the time?" Tony asked. Ziva scoffed again; he had no idea.

She sent one last text.

_Eagle is entering the building_.

Stage Three: Operation Completed

Ziva opened the door to Ducky's townhouse slowly. Inside, the team hid behind furniture. The door was fully opened and Ducky, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Palmer, and the new member of the NCIS family Breena all emerged.

"Surprise," they all shouted. Tony stood in shock for a second as party poppers exploded and Abby squealed.

"You did this for me?" he asked.

"Duh," Abby said, "Ziva organized it all. I made a cake and the others helped."

"You only turn forty once, my dear boy," Ducky said, patting Tony on the shoulder as he handed Tony a gift.

Abby turned the music on and dragged McGee onto the floor to encourage him to dance with her; Tony looked at Ziva with a smile.

"Does the Birthday Boy get a dance?" he asked her. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"As long as you promise not to look down my top," she said. He dragged her onto the makeshift dance floor.

After a few songs played, Abby snuck away from the group and went into the kitchen. McGee followed and put two candles on the cake.

As Tony's hands found themselves navigating from Ziva's hips to up her back, Abby

and McGee emerged from the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Tony, Happy Birthday to you," the team sang in unison. Tony blew out the candles. He was handed the knife to cut the cake.

"For Abby," he said, handing out cake.

"Mission successful," Ziva whispered to Gibbs as Tony handed her a slice of cake.

Stage Four: Post-Operation Celebration

The celebration continued into the evening with alcohol. Ducky determined that everyone had drunk far too much and that he was not going to let any of them drive home. The Birthday Boy got the guest room.

Abby and McGee got the pull-out couch and Gibbs had a chair set up to sleep on, but he probably wouldn't be sleeping. The others would probably wake the next morning to find the bottles in the recycling, Gibbs gone, and an empty coffee cup on the counter.

Tony lay on the bed in the guest room with a massive smile on his face. The door opened. Ziva emerged dressed only in the skimpy top, and underwear. Tony had observed earlier that she had gotten slightly tipsy and quite flirty.

"There is no room left in the inn," she said as she slipped under the covers.

"I'm not complaining," he uttered. "I have always imagined spending my fortieth birthday with a beautiful woman by my side." Ziva stretched, making her top ride up.

"Happy Birthday Tony," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tony turned to face her. He moved a strand of hair from her face. They moved closer. Their lips met.

_Best birthday ever_, Tony thought as Ziva deepened the kiss.


End file.
